


Chance

by Kagamichin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus POV, something like a reincarnation AU and soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could finally be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @alecsilghtwood because she made me watch the series by just posting all the beautiful gif sets and edits and fics! <3
> 
> The original idea was something like this: Alec died at some point in the past, Magnus and him had met and both wanted a relationship, but for some reason it never happened. Now they met again.

Magnus had felt something different, but not unknown when he'd first seen Alec; it wasn’t a simple attraction. Of course, it could be love, but it was also something more… The sensation was as if he’s known Alec for a long time. The feeling was something familiar; something was telling Magnus that they’ve met before even though he’d never seen the guy until that day. The energy that flows between them, the eye contact, the gestures, all the small talk were mostly a bit careful, and sometimes too straightforward (Magnus couldn’t contain himself). However, every time they saw each other the atmosphere around them was also mesmerizing due to just being able to make contact with Alec. Magnus has been watching the other with attentive eyes every time, and not even a single time he hasn’t wanted to keep Alec for himself, his mind was always providing for his whole Being the idea of a true love, a soulmate, a compatible partner. The same strange and so welcome warmth that he had felt once for a boy back when he was too young and naive to understand what it meant. However, now he has another chance, he experienced too much for not knowing that Alec was meant to be his, to be by his side; now that he had found his other half he wouldn’t let the opportunity pass by again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://mochisurou.tumblr.com


End file.
